1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to files analysis systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device, a storage medium, and a method for analyzing a STEP formatted file of a measurement graphics.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer aided design (CAD) vendors use two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) geometry elements to design a measurement product. Problems arise when the vendors wish to export geometrical data of a STEP (Standardized Exchange of Product) formatted file to a CAD system for further analysis. The STEP formatted file is most widely used in data exchange in the design process of the measurement product, and the geometrical data of the STEP formatted file are easily read.
However, the vendors cannot analyze the STEP formatted file to obtain the 3D drawings using the CAD system, and also cannot extract the geometry elements (e.g., rectangular solid, cylinder, sphere, ellipsoid) from the 3D drawings. To analyze the STEP formatted file, the DXF graphic file should be converted to a compatible format graphic file such as a DWG format using a special drawing conversion system, which is costly and inefficient.